


the blood red setting sun

by thefroglord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 3x13, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Will Graham, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannigram - Freeform, I mean come on, M/M, Mild S&M, No Beta Read - we die like men, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, but that’s really just the usual anyways, i’m not great at this shit but oh well, jack’s not gonna be happy about this, smutty smut smut, the sun went down and their clothes changed, wanted to write this, what did you THINK they did, will and hannibal fucked, will is fuckn feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefroglord/pseuds/thefroglord
Summary: “Now you’re here with me.”“And the bluff is still eroding. You and I are suspended over the roiling Atlantic. Soon, all of this will be lost to the sea.“-Details what happened off-screen in s3e13.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 38





	the blood red setting sun

“The bluff is eroding.” the cannibal remarks, his brow delicately raised as he returns his attention to the man on his left - a beau, though neither had quite specified as such. “There was more land when I was here with Abigail. More land still when I was here with Miriam Lass.” 

“Now you’re here with me.”

Hannibal almost laughs. “And the bluff is still eroding. You and I are suspended over the roiling Atlantic. Soon, all of this will be lost to the sea.” He shifts once again, his eyes tracing Will’s form, his mind whirring with sensuous images of how his body might appear were he in the nude. His thoughts read like an open book, met with a scoff from the man concerned. Will’s eyes shift, though they return to Hannibal’s gaze, magnetically, almost. Hannibal smiles. 

Will’s stare falters as the cannibal turns once more, his broad shoulder brushing the former’s. As he approaches the portal of his tertiary home, Hannibal’s gaze traces the horizon, his attention once again finding his cherished paramour. Will seems to get the message. He breaks from the edge, following Hannibal into the cliff house.

-

It wasn’t dissimilar from Hannibal’s former situation, this new place. The dressing of each individual piece of furniture reeked of Lecter - though, not to say Will didn’t find comfort in it. He swallows, keeping his head straight, his posture aloof. Perhaps then he might be safe from the cannibal’s lustful jaw - alas, as our dear Will was about to learn, his attitude only tempted the cannibal more.

Hannibal’s crimson eyes trace Will’s silhouette, their focus deepening along his hips, though they raise to a respectful height once he’d drunk in his fill. Will’s brows furrow, knotting at his nose bridge.

“Have you had enough of looking, yet? Pictures last much longer.”

“I don’t want only to look, as I’m sure you’ve resolved by now.”

Will gulps as the cannibal’s words glide across his tongue like hot- something. The raw sensuality of it left him shivering. A cosset lamb, crumbling at the simple suggestion of something more. He’d known Hannibal loved him, far before he’d queried to Bedelia, but this...it was different. No matter how incessantly Will had whored himself out to anyone who so much as looked at him, something about Hannibal’s tone shook him to his core, weakening his knees. He swallows once more, his eyes hesitantly meeting those of the man in front of him. 

“Clearly.”

A pause - a moment of tension.

“And will you indulge me in my wanting, Will?”

Will swallows.

“What is it that you want, Hannibal?”

“Ah, but you know the answer to that question.”

Will’s heart pounds, his focus removing itself from Hannibal’s smug expression so as to suppress a metric ton of repressed feeling for the man in front of him, attempting to manifest itself in the upheaving of his...downward appendage. Though, he supposed, it might not necessarily be inappropriate for the occasion. Hannibal approaches, ceasing at an arm’s length. 

“The bedroom, or do you reject me once more?”

“I won’t reject you. Not this time.” 

The cannibal smiles, turning to journey towards the bedroom. He traces the bookshelves with his fingertips as he passes, his palm catching the portal. Will takes the gesture as his cue, making his way towards the man. For the first time in years, there was not a thing between them - no glass, nor muzzles, nor wire cages. It was raw, and it was...exhilarating. 

Hannibal lifts his hand to Will’s cheek, sighing as he relishes the texture of his bearded jaw, drawing his fingers down the agent’s jawline. He presses his thumb to the former’s lips, caressing the gentle pink flesh. His breath was hot - hurried. Hannibal smiles once more, taking deep pleasure in the way his teasing affected the agent so. Will’s eyelashes flutter over his pale cheeks, leaning into the touch - it was gentle. Too gentle. Hannibal read him easily. The thumb that pressed into the soft flesh of Will’s lip suddenly pressed inwards, causing his eyes to flash open. Hannibal gazes deep into Will’s baby blues as he explores his lover’s mouth, pressing against the sharp edge of his canines, pressing down on his tongue. He gags, and Hannibal takes that as a cue to move away. He draws his fingers slowly from the crevasse, that is, until he was stopped - molars pressing from every angle they came, Will glaring back into Hannibal.

“Don’t.”

Hannibal’s brow raises, a smile once again stretching across his peaked cheekbones. He licks his teeth as he spreads Will’s jaw, pressing into his tongue - it was hot, and wet, and... different than any form of intimacy they’d ever taken part in, in each other’s company or otherwise. The cannibal lets out a breath, drawing his thumb towards Will’s lip once more, gently tugging at the flesh to reveal his lower teeth. He leans in. Will doesn’t resist. They slowly press together, and all was gentle again. The agent’s hands find their way up towards Hannibal’s broad shoulders, caressing the soft fabric of his prison-allotted pajamas. he hums against the other’s lips, their kiss gradually growing...sloppier. Will throws all hesitance aside, angling himself just so, allowing himself further entrance into Hannibal’s mouth; and, though surprised, the cannibal allowed it, barely able to contain his joy at at the agent’s enthusiasm. They stumble through the doorframe, Will gripping at Hannibal’s collar. Blood mixes with saliva, Hannibal sucking at the wound on Will’s lip in earnest apology. Will hums at the sting, his hands pressing into Hannibal’s chest, breaking from their embrace to suck in a breath, his face hot with flush. Hannibal looks at him, huffing in air himself, his eyes locked on his beau. Will licks at the cut on his lip. 

“...you bit me.”

“I did.”

Will chuckles and looks at him, his length stiffening under his khakis. The doctor grins deviously.

“You liked it.”

“I did.” 

Hannibal’s own length grows beneath his trousers, his eyes following Will’s silhouette, flickering back to his eyes for hints of approval. Will presses himself against the other - he felt no shame, not anymore. There was nothing left to hide. Hannibal huffs out a shaky breath, his pelvis pressed against Will’s hip, his chest against the other’s collarbone. His hands find their way towards his lover’s waist, his lips approaching his temple as he caresses the gentle curve.

“May I?” A question he breathes into Will’s neck - he knew the answer, but he’d rather hear it from his lips directly. Will sighs breathily, pursing his lips before relaxing once more.

“You may.”

And thus his hands wander lower - searching, exploring, copping the soft fatty flesh of the agent’s ass, earning himself a gasp from aforementioned agent. Hannibal smiles, kissing Will’s neck as he “explores” further, shuddering with excitement as  
Will’s backside spills between his calloused fingers. Will whimpers, gripping at Hannibal’s coverings.

“Off.”

Hannibal ceases his cupping, looking at Will.

“Your clothes, I- ...I want them off.”

Hannibal chuckles, mostly in relief - how he’d ache were he forced to stop here. He pulls from the embrace, his eyes on Will as he slowly undoes his buttons. However, Hannibal had patience where Will did not, and the latter slowly grew unamused at the sweet time the former was taking in pressing the plastic rounds through sewn holes. Did he think this was sexy? Maybe he was just fucking with him - Will didn’t know. He grumbles and grabs Hannibal’s hands, to which the doctor responds with a raising of his brow. He doesn’t question, however, as Will simply tears the fabric open, the buttons flying through their enclosures. His eyes flicker over Hannibal’s abdomen - it was as he’d expected. Toned, muscular, yet not completely deprived of fat. He reaches a gentle hand towards Hannibal’s chest, running his fingers through the graying fuzz in-between. He was...completely infatuated, though it wasn’t like Hannibal minded. He found it cute, really, his eyes on Will’s focused expression as he decides what to do next. After drinking in his fill of Hannibal’s chest, Will looks up at his eyes. 

“And- mine. Me. I’m sure it’s....odd, to be the only one undressed.”

“Indeed.”

The couple chuckles softly as Hannibal tenderly undoes each button on Will’s shirt, though takes on a new, faster tactic as Will glares bullets into him for taking so long. 

“Quite impatient.”

“Can you blame me?”

“I suppose I can’t.”

And the two stood, shirtless, staring at each other’s bare chests. It was a glorious moment, really. It was something Hannibal had seen before, sure, but...it was better, in this context. Different. He mirrors Will’s previous movement, caressing Will’s soft pectorals, running the flat of his thumbs over his nipples - and, try as he might, the agent couldn’t hide how much he enjoyed the gesture. Hannibal looks at him, itching to get a reaction, barely able to contain his curiosity for what was to come. Will sensed this, about as good at reading Hannibal as Hannibal was at reading him, and, without hesitation, they were kissing again. It was almost feral, the way they bit into each other, flirting against each other’s mouths with uncalculated, sudden movements of their thrashing tongues or swollen lips. The bed became closer, and closer, until the couple found themselves pressing each other into it, wrestling for dominance in their intimate embrace. Will groans into Hannibal’s lips as he grips at his waist - a sensitive spot, subduing the man with precision and ease. Will pants, a smile on his face. 

“Not sure what else I- ugh- expected from...a doctor.” 

Hannibal loosens his grip, caressing Will’s body, kissing at anything he could reach. He contemplated shifting Will underneath him, but he enjoyed the view of the man on top of him. Will pants and rubs his face, sitting back into Hannibal’s lap, greeted with a reminder of their unsatisfied erections. He clears his throat, letting his eyes fall closed as Hannibal takes the lead; always one to fall into dominance. Hannibal presses his teeth against Will’s collarbone, earning a shaky sigh from the latter. His hands rest on Will’s hips, fumbling along his belt, rushing to unpackage his long-awaited prize. Will turns his eyes away, clearly embarrassed by the gesture. Hannibal reassuringly caresses his stomach as he tugs the fabric off of Will’s sculpted hips. He presses his thumb along the crook between his thigh and abdomen, tracing it towards the tent in his lover’s dampened boxers. Precum, he supposed.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me, Hannibal. I can take it.” 

Hannibal meets Will’s eyes, nodding as he yanks Will’s boxers down past his knees, gripping his bare thigh. Will’s breath hitches in his throat as he shakily reaches for Hannibal’s belt. The latter slowly guides him, pressing the quivering digits to the tensed outline of his erection. Will’s soft blue eyes search for comfort in Hannibal’s, the latter providing such in a gentle smile. 

“Three years I’ve waited for you to come to me again, Will.” 

“I wanted to forget. You. I- ....I’m sorry.”

Hannibal gently kisses Will’s shoulder, trailing gentle pecks up his neck and towards his jaw. 

“I forgive you. You’ve come back to me after all, haven’t you? My Will.” 

Will shudders softly as Hannibal presses his teeth into his neck, teasing him, almost - he wouldn’t eat him, of course, but the feeling of being marked in such a way made the man squirm. The cannibal meets Will’s eyes. Hungry. Though, not in the traditional way, of course. Will takes the hint, biting his cheek as he undresses Hannibal the rest of the way. 

Hannibal was of incredible girth. Will almost gasped as it unceremoniously flopped out of its coverings, much to its owner’s delight. He was aware his...genitals, might be a bit shocking.

“I, uh- I’m not sure what I expected.” 

“Most aren’t. And, yet, every occasion in which I see their eyes widen and their hearts begin to pound faster and faster, I feel...at the very least, flattered.” 

Will looks up at him, hungry - craving friction. He was growing impatient again. Hannibal grins, contemplating perhaps if he should tease him a bit longer. Unfortunately, he himself had grown impatient, too. _What to do with the pair of us._

Hannibal unceremoniously presses Will unto the bed, the latter grunting as his back hits the sheets. He pants, scrambling to press his palms into Hannibal’s body once more - though thwarted as his hands meet his lovers’. Into each other they press, writhing bodies aching for feeling. And, Will...certainly felt it. His breath hitches and his teeth grit as Hannibal presses himself inside. A tight fit. 

“....does it hurt, Will?” 

“Yes- fuck, yes, it hurts.” 

“Good.” 

The doctor presses his teeth into flesh once more as Will squirms underneath him, whimpering and gasping, crying out for his mercy. Blood beads at Hannibal’s canines, only causing Will to tremble further, his dull fingernails boring into Hannibal’s shoulders. 

“F-fuck- dick-“ 

The agent growls, nesting his fist deep into Hannibal’s hair, pulling it back as he leans in to return the favor. Hannibal lets out a groan as Will bites into him, the coppery taste now tinting both of their tongues. Hannibal pulls him away. 

“I’m pleasantly surprised.” 

“What, that I bit you?” 

“That I had to prevent you from sucking down my blood.” 

Will grins, leaning in, blood mixing against hot tongues. This was their design - theirs, and theirs only. An intimate game of cat and mouse, in which the role of “cat” and “mouse” continually ping-ponged between parties.

Hannibal slowly draws a hand along the length of Will’s thigh, hoisting it against his waist to gain a better angle of entrance. Will’s breath quickens against Hannibal’s lips as their bodies press together and pull apart again, crashing together in a symphony of gasps and groans and everything in-between. It was musical, really; Hannibal’s mind dancing with notes of a sonata as he presses his hands deeper into the bony crooks of Will’s hips, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into guts he’d earlier found his way into with a knife. His thumb finds its way against the raised patch of skin - a mark he’d left. A permanent reminder. A promise. 

Will’s voice grows shakier, airier, losing that cool composure he’d worked so hard to keep. His person suit had been removed - Hannibal had stripped him of it. Beneath was...ecstasy. An allowing of himself to feel something. Something good, melting him from the inside out, forcing the air out of his lungs and him to gasp for breath in return, forcing itself into his guts, over, and over, and over. His eyes fall on Hannibal’s concentrated face. Concentrated on his body. He traces his gaze with his hand, meeting Hannibal’s against his belly. He could almost feel the shape within him, pistoning ever so constantly. 

“Hannibal, I- I can’t, I can’t much longer, I- it’s too- _fuck,_ it’s too much-“ 

Will’s eyes snap shut as he presses his palms to Hannibal’s body, pleading for a mercy from his ravaging, but his cries were met with silence and a kiss on the knuckles as Hannibal merely lifts his thigh further. He meets his lover’s eyes, inquisitive. Smug. 

“Better?” 

Will couldn’t bring himself to answer, too deep in his own body, in his own pleasure, to force the words from his throat. He bites into his lower lip, his body tensing and trembling - this was his breaking point. Hannibal knew that, of course - why does he do anything, if not to take advantage of vulnerabilities? Will tugs at silvered chest hair as Hannibal’s pistoning grows sloppier, his own breath being forced from his lungs. They meet eyes. A tenderness, in a moment of raw, animalistic intensity. 

“Are you-?” 

“Yes.” 

A shaky breath escapes both men as the moment of satisfaction washes over them both, a deep, intense pleasure flowing through their abdomens, their heads pounding as they regain their breath in unison. Will’s arms fall over his face, his legs falling from their spread position. Hannibal’s head hangs lame at his chest, though not for long, as he regains his composure. He stands, removing himself from the bed, to retrieve a cloth. The least he could do, after making such a mess. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, Will?” 

“...I did. And- you?” 

“Indeed.” 

Hannibal smiles, coming to rest on the bed beside Will, putting the rag to good use, erasing the evidence of their activities. 

“...so, should we shower, or do you think the dragon’ll mind?” 

Hannibal chuckles. 

“I think he might.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to Love Crime on loop, ha. It’s a bit less...eloquent than my previous works, but I felt I should simply relax with this one. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
